Merlin: Diamond of the Day Alternate Ending
by CoolCat15
Summary: My take on what I wish would have happened at the end of the series finale of Merlin. May contain minor spoilers for s5e13 Merlin/OC Arthur/Guinevere Leon/Mithian
1. Chapter One

_**A/N:**_** WARNING: May contain some minor spoilers, but the ending is totally different from what actually happened. Please tell me what you think!**

Merlin stares down at his dying friend. The incriminating blood stain on his mail shirt and the pained expression on his face is bring tears to his eyes.  
"We're almost there, Arthur." he said. He knew the chances of survival were slim to none.  
"I can't go on." Arthur said weakly. It had been two days since the injury had occurred. Two days of torment for Arthur and Merlin alike.  
"Come on you dollop-head. After all we've been through you're going to give up now?" Merlin said with tears now freely rolling down his face. He can see the Lake of Avalon in the distance. He keeps replaying the dragon's warning but refuses to believe it.  
"It's over now, Merlin." Arthur said. His eyes slipped closed. Merlin begins to violently shake him.  
"Arthur! Arthur, you need to hold on. Just a few more minutes." Merlin said, the desperation was obvious in his voice. Arthur didn't respond. Merlin didn't know how, but somehow he found the strength within himself to pick Arthur up. With Arthur's arm wrapped around his neck and his head falling limply to the side, Merlin slowly made his way to the barge that was waiting on the shore of the lake. With great difficulty Merlin gets Arthur into the barge and with the aid of his magic they begin to sail across the water.

oOo  
Percival led the horse carrying Gwaine back into Camelot. He was immediately met by the guard. He was silent. The only words he could mutter came out barely audible.  
"Fetch Gaius." he said. He looked over his shoulders at Gwaine. He was flung over the back of the horse. His breathing sounded pained and he had not awoken since he had fallen unconscious after trying to mumble something that Percival could not make out.  
The next conscious thought Percival had was being in Gaius' chambers. Gwaine was lying on the bed and Gaius was rushing about. That was when the Queen rushed in. Her face ran cold when she saw the injured man.  
"What happened?" She asked turning her attention to Percival. He looked down at her worried features. "Percival?" she asked again.  
"Morgana...she did something." he said.  
"He's been tortured to his breaking point." Gaius said. "Physically he's fine but..."  
"But what?" Percival asked finally breaking out of his thoughts.  
"His mind...it's too early to tell. We must wait until he regains consciousness." Gaius said.

oOo  
They had made it. After so long, they were at the isle. Merlin stared up at the tower that dominated the small land.  
"Hello!" He yelled. He wasn't sure of what to do. He had made it this far, but what was required of him he had no idea.  
"Hello Emrys." a voice said from behind him. He turned and saw three hooded women whom he recognized as the Disir.  
"What is it you come to ask of us?" Another one asked.  
"Arthur." he said. "He's dying."  
"We warned you of his fate were he to defy us." one of them said.  
"You don't understand, he has accepted magic. He has accepted the fact that it is not evil. You must save him." Merlin said frantically. He remembered all to vividly the events with the Disir.  
"We must do nothing for the Pendragon." the woman in the middle said.  
"Do not do it for him...do it for Albion!" Merlin pleaded. "Do it, so that this land may be at peace."  
"You believe that the Pendragon will accept magic? You believe that he will forgive you for lying to him?" The one in the middle said again.  
"I believe in him." Merlin said.  
"Then it rests on your head, Emrys. Should he not accept it you will suffer for it." she said.  
"Anything, just save him." Merlin said.  
"So be it." they all said in heard a heavy breath being drawn in from behind him. He turned and saw Arthur now breathing steadily though still sleeping.  
"Thank you!" He said. The relief he felt could not be expressed properly.  
"He cannot do it alone, Emrys." one of them said.  
"What do you mean?" Merlin said.  
"He cannot bring peace with just you at his side." The one in the middle said.

oOo  
The first thing Gwaine saw was Percival awkwardly sleeping in the chair beside of him. He said up, his head immediately protested. He had felt worse, a few hangovers and such, but he really could not remember when. He could not remember anything from the past day. Though, being Gwaine, he saw how Percival was leaning back in the chair and he stuck his hand out. He gently tapped him on the shoulder and Percival jumped. He fell to the floor with a clatter. Gwaine fell back against the pillow laughing.  
"Gwaine!" Percival said. Where he expected to hear anger he heard relief. "How do you feel?"  
"Did we go to the tavern yesterday?" Gwaine asked. Percival remembered what Gaius had said about the torture Gwaine had endured. He decided it best not to force his friend to remember,  
"Something like that." Percival said smiling.

oOo  
"He's got Gwen and the knights." Merlin said.  
"Merlin!" a voice rang out from behind him. Merlin turned and saw Lancelot walking up to him. He was shocked.  
"He shall need a lot of help." The Disir said.  
"Back to haunt you!" Elyan said walking into view as well. He punched Merlin playfully in the arm. Now there was an immense smile on his face.  
"I'm back as well." A woman's voice said. He looked and saw Morgana walking over to him. She was different, though. Her hair which had last he saw been matted and tangled was now brushed and she was wearing a purple dress like the one she had when she was in Camelot.  
"Morgana." he said. The fear must have been obvious in his voice because she immediately had a look of guilt fall over her.  
"I've realized the errors of my way, Merlin. So many people have died, and I deserve it over any of them. Please find it to forgive me my transgressions." she said. She was now standing right in front of him. Lancelot and Elyan were watching from behind.  
"You are forgiven." Merlin said hugging her. Then with a happy air about him Merlin looked to say his final thanks to the Disir, but they were gone. As quickly as they had appeared and given him back his friends.

oOo  
5 Years Later...  
"Slow down!" Guinevere yelled as the five year old child ran down the corridor. "Thomas!" she said. Arthur wrapped his arm around her.  
"Let him be." he said. "He won't harm anything." Guinevere looked up lovingly at her husband.  
"Woah!" Elyan said from down the hall. He walked around the corner with the little boy on his shoulders. This earned the laughter of both of the boy's parents. Guinevere had cried tears of joy when her brother had returned to Camelot. The child had his mother's black hair but his father's blue eyes. His skin was a pale color.  
"We must hurry, we'll be late for the council meeting." Arthur said pulling Guinevere along. Gwaine followed behind them with Thomas still on his shoulders.

oOo  
"Tell me." The young girl said pacing around in front of the court sorcerer.  
"Aleya, I really must go." Merlin said standing up. With a glow of her eyes he was back down in the chair.  
"The sooner you tell me the truth, the sooner you may leave." she said smiling charmingly.  
"I was out drinking with Gwaine and Lancelot." Merlin confessed. Aleya's mouth opened and her pale features were contorted with shock.  
"Lancelot was drinking?" she asked.  
"He was more of the, 'It's my job to get you two home safely' person." Merlin said. He stood up and turned for the door.  
"You can never lie to me Merlin." she said smiling.  
"And that's why I love you." he said before walking out.  
oOo  
"I don't believe you for a second." Gwaine said. Percival, who was sitting at the other end of the table, smiled. Lancelot was leaning on the door frame waiting for them to stop arguing.  
"I tell you no lies." Percival said.  
"I want proof." Gwaine said.  
"I needn't remind you we have a meeting of the round table in less than five minutes." Lancelot said.  
"Hold on." Gwaine shot at him. "Your bear hands?"  
"Yes." Percival said.  
"A bear?" Gwaine said.  
"Yes." Percival replied.  
"We must go." Lancelot said.  
"After the council meeting we are going into the woods and finding a bear." Gwaine said.  
"Alright." Percival said. After giving each other piercing stares they both burst out laughing.  
oOo  
Somehow Leon had managed to get Morgana mad at him. He sat in his chair cowering before the sorceress who had long since become a force for good.  
"How could you, Leon?" She asked.  
"I don't know!" he said defensively.  
"How could you forget your wedding anniversary?" she asked.  
"Mithian didn't remind me." he said.  
"It is not your wife's job to remind you of when you were married!" she said angrily.  
"I'll get her flowers." he said. "She likes flowers. I'll fetch them after the council meeting."  
"You need to do better than that." Morgana said.  
"Jewelry?" Leon said, "Perhaps a necklace."  
"You better let me pick it out since you have no sense of dress." Morgana said crossing her arms.  
"Yes, my lady." he said.  
oOo  
"Today, we are gathered here to celebrate peace." Arthur began. He stared around the table at the men and women that sat before him. To his left sat Guinevere, his Queen. Next to her was Morgana, his sister who had sought forgiveness for her actions and was reinstated into the court. Then Gaius, the court physician and one of his most trusted of him sat Elyan, the man who had returned from the dead after giving the ultimate sacrifice. Then Lancelot, who was truly the noblest of them all. Light had been shed on what had really taken place when he and Guinevere were unfaithful. Then there was Percival and Gwaine. The two had become great friends and were often partners in crime. The Leon, the man who had stood by him through every battle, he had grown up with Leon. Then Leon's wife, Mithian who had moved to Camelot shortly after their marriage allowing her younger brother to take the place as heir. Then Aleya who had come to Camelot shortly after the battle at Camlann searching for refuge, she had quickly captured the heart of his manservant Merlin. Then there was Merlin, to the right of him. Loyal, idiotic, brave Merlin. The warlock. Who had saved his life on countless occasions. The man who had taught him that magic could be a force for good as well. This was the first time in his life that he had had such happiness. He looked behind him and saw his son, Thomas. He was sitting with Sefa, Guinevere's maidservant who had been forgiven of her betrayal and reinstated.  
"Today, we are gathered to celebrate Albion." he began again. "I am thankful for the sacrifices that all of you have made for this kingdom. While I know that there will always be hard times in the future, the worst is behind us. We live in peace, and that is what truly is remarkable. Every one of you has shown great courage and I am proud to call you all my friends." he said. This statement got the applause of everyone seated at the table.  
This was Camelot's golden age. This was what he had wanted his entire life. Camelot's citizens were happy, the city as a whole was prosperous. He had gained the respect of the other kings. Everything was falling into place.  
There was one thing to be certain, Camelot would flourish for a long while to come. His son would come to the throne, and Arthur would bring him up to be the king that Camelot deserved. Gwaine had already been teaching him a bit of sword fighting. This was the happy ending that all of them had wanted and dreamed of. This was Albion's golden age.


	2. Reviews

**Reviews**

* * *

**So, in response to the wonderful reviews I have gotten on this I am going to reply to them here. :D Thanks to all who reviewed the story you have no idea how much it means to me to know that someone has read my writing and enjoyed it. **

**Let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

**SunnySmile1324:**

**I'm sorry I made you emote! I am thinking about adding more, I am just not sure. What do you think?**

* * *

**Guest:**

**Thanks! I'm glad you like my ending!**

* * *

**Naleky:**

**I really was disappointed with the way it ended. It was such an amazing and magical series and it ended with a lorry driving by and Merlin as a hobo. I really wish that last ten seconds never happened. I thought that the episode was ridden with plot holes for instance, why did he not just call the dragon in the first place? That would have saved so much time! Also, I felt as though having Arthur die made it like both of their destinies and all of this work they have done has been to get Gwen to the throne. I shall stop my rant here as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**HeartBroken:**

**I sobbed from ten minutes into the episode to the end where I screamed violently at the computer willing the ending to have just been a bad dream! It totally soured my Christmas and the BBC can go die in a hole. Sorry, I will stop now. Thank you for reading and taking the time to review and I am so glad that you enjoyed the story!**

* * *

**Lindsay Lee Wells:**

**I agree about the Gwaine bit, but I was just thinking that Elyan had the same kind of torture and was left without effect. Who knows, I might just write something clearing that up. As for Morgana, the Disir brought her back as the person she used to be. It wasn't her changing necessarily as it was her being brought back into the person she was. Thank you for reviewing and letting me know what you think, I will definitely try to fix them!**

* * *

**anonymous:**

**I am sensing some hostility towards Morgana? Haha, I felt the same way after she killed half of the A-Team of knights but then I forgave her. I still hate her but I love her character. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Hanna:**

**I'm so glad you like it! :D**

* * *

**merlinfan:**

**I mainly brought Lancelot and Elyan back to please my friends and because they are amazing. My friends are always complaining about them killing Lancelot and I agree, it was a sorry thing to do. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**There, just a big shout out to everyone who reviewed and read DFTBA!**


End file.
